Rivalshipping Drabbles and Oneshots
by sqiderbitch
Summary: Just some sappy drabbles i thought up. And some of them are based on roleplays I've had with a lovely person. Also. Some of these might seem rushed or ended badly. Give me a break, please. I wrote these literally in the car or as i was bored. Some are fluffy and if i really think some are awful, i won't post them.
1. On the Way

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized that you had wanted to take out the spirit instead. T-take me home and I'll go and get my puzzle for you. I don't know what he'll say, but, if he says yes, I want you two to have a wonderful time."

Seto just blinked at Yugi, who proceeded to laugh nervously to hide his disappointment.

"I-it was a bit stupid of me to think that you'd want to take me out-"

"Yugi." Seto cut him off.  
Yugi looked at Seto, only to be met with an intense stare. Seto leaned over and cupped his cheek.

"I don't want some spirit. I want you."

Yugi flushed bright red, not able to look away as Seto moved in a bit closer.

"You think I'm interested in some dead man trapped in a piece of jewelry?"

Yugi just stated at him, his breath speeding up slightly. He was so close to him. Closer and closer, he leaned forward, until their lips were almost touching when-

"Mr. Kaiba. We've arrived at the restaurant."

Yugi quickly looked away, flustered, while Seto pulled back. "Let's go, then."

Yugi looked at Seto and nodded before they both exited the limo.


	2. After the Date

"Thank you again for taking me out, Seto. I had a really great time." Yugi smiled at Seto as he walked him up to the game shop.

Seto just nodded, mumbling "I had a nice time as well. Thank you for going with me."

Yugi smiled at him sweetly, beckoning him to come closer. He leaned down close to Yugi, who giggled and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he pulled away, staring at Yugi. The tri-color haired boy giggled and laughed nervously, his face as red as a cherry. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-Sorry if I made you uncomfortable... I-I just-"

"Yugi."

Yugi looked up at Seto in surprise.

"Y-Yes?"

He stepped a bit closer and the smaller boy backed up only to be met with the door at his back. Seto proceeded to lean down and cup Yugi's cheek.

"U-uhm.." Yugi protested slightly, closing his eyes tightly.

Seto stared at him. "Do I scare you?"

"H-Huh!?" Yugi quickly opened his eyes to look at him.

"N-No! You don't scare me.. You just make me nervous.."

"Nervous? And why is that?"

Yugi half-heartedly glared at him. "You're smart. Why don't you figure it out?"

"Tsk... Well, that's not very like you, Yugi.. We've only been on one date and I'm already rubbing off on you.." Seto smirked and Yugi looked away, flustered.

"Yugi. Look at me."  
After a bit of hesitation, Yugi dragged his violet orbs up to meet Seto's cobalt ones. The two stared at each other before Seto closed the gap between them. Yugi froze in shock and the kiss ended up being a small peck, ending too fast. Seto pulled away and stared at Yugi.  
Yugi stared back, flustered and completely red.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Seto said.

The statement proceeded to freak Yugi out. "O-oh. I'm sorry."

Seto shrugged. "I can just kiss you until it meets my standards."

Yugi just blinked. "I'm pretty sure you haven't kissed anyone either. So, what standards could you possibly have?"

Seto felt his face grow warm and Yugi noticed the tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

He giggled. "See? You act all tough and all 'ooh look at me. I have a ton of standards for kissing. I'm all seductive' it doesn't fool me! You're a cutie."

"Shut up."

Yugi giggled. "See? Ooh. I could just pinch your cheeks."

Seto looked away. "Shut up, Yugi."

Yugi beamed at him. "Make me, Mr. I have standards."

Seto glared at him and pressed his lips against Yugi's. The kiss lasted long enough for Yugi to react. The kiss was clumsy and awkward from all of the inexperience that the two had, their noses frequently bumped against each other. Soon, Seto pulled away and smirked at Yugi's flustered expression.

"Well, it's late and I should be going. This was nice Yugi."

"Are you being sarcastic? You are, aren't you?"

Seto shrugged. "I can't say I know what you mean. But, honestly Yugi. It is late and you should get inside." Yugi stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright.. Well, thanks again. Bye, Seto."

"I'll see you tomorrow." And, with that, he backed away from Yugi and walked back to the limo. Yugi opened the door and looked back at Seto one last time before walking in. Seto sighed and stepped into the limo.


	3. Working

Seto typed away on his laptop in his home office. It was early and Yugi was still sleeping. He hated to leave him there alone but, he had to get work done pronto to meet a deadline and he didn't want to wake up Yugi with the sound of the keys clacking vigorously. Yugi had been having a hard time sleeping lately. He couldn't fall asleep til at least one in the morning. So, Seto just wanted him to rest today. Even though he wanted this, it hadn't happened.

He looked up at a sound and saw Yugi standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and his hair all disheveled. More so than usual.

He sighed. "Yugi. Go back to bed. You need sleep. You need it."

The small boy ignored him and hobbled to the couch that was in his office. He layed down and curled up in a ball.

Seto just blinked at him. "What in the world are you doing? Just go back to the bedroom. The bed is much more comfortable than the couch."

Yugi half-heartedly glared at his boyfriend before closing his eyes. Seto sighed and got up from the chair and strode over to him. He tried to pick him up but heard a quiet

"Don't.."

He stopped and looked at Yugi who now had his eyes open.

"I can't sleep if you're not there. So, there's no point putting me back in there."

He blinked at the little ball that he called his boyfriend. Yugi just closed his eyes and sighed when he felt Seto lift him up. When he opened them again, he found that Seto wasn't going back to the bedroom. But instead, going to his chair. He sat down with Yugi in his lap and continued to work. Yugi cuddled close to him and soon fell asleep and Seto pressed a kiss to his head.

"Nerd."


	4. Let Me Hold You

Yugi was curled up in bed. It was about 12 in the morning and Seto still wasn't home from work. Yugi could never fall asleep when he was gone this late. He was too sick with worry for his busy boyfriend. He knew that this was normal for Seto. But, that didn't mean that he didn't worry about his sleeping schedule or if he ate or not. He was too busy for his own good. He heard the front door open and he quickly sat up.

"Seto?"

All he received for a reply was a grunt. His boyfriend was home. Yugi got out of the bed and walked out of the room to see Seto slowly making his way up the stairs. He walked over to the stairs to meet his boyfriend. "How are you feeling- ooph!"

He found himself pressed to Seto's chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. He leaned down and rested his head against his shoulder. Yugi hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

"Seto..?"

"Just... Shut up and let me hold you."

Yugi blushed and remained silent.

'He must've had a hard day...' Yugi thought.

"Seto...?"

He received a groan in response this time.

"I love you."

Seto didn't say anything. Instead, he tightened his grip around Yugi and sighed.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you too'."

"Dweeb." He pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"But, you're wrong. I don't love you too. I love you more."

Yugi groaned. "That was the cheesiest thing to come from your mouth. And it was awful."

He chuckled. "I thought you liked the cheesy stuff."

"It only works if I do it."

"Only you?"

"Yup!"

"Whatever, nerd. I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed." And, with that, he picked Yugi up and proceeded to go to the bedroom.


	5. It's Okay

Yugi at on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He was trying to block out everything his mind was telling him. Those unwanted thoughts, lies, and memories circulating through his head. He wanted to talk about it, however, his mind told him that he didn't deserve to. It told him that no one wanted to listen. If Yami was there, he would've told him otherwise. He would've been comforted by the spirit and told that those were just lies.

But, he was gone. He had been gone. For months now. The pain still cut him. It still dug into him like a knife. His mind told him that he should be over it. That it shouldn't bother him anymore. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there on the bed like that, before surprisingly gentle hands pried his own hands away from his face. Yugi looked up in surprise to see his boyfriend kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Seto stared at him, analyzing the smaller of the two. Carefully, he pulled Yugi into his embrace, the smaller now on the floor with him. Yugi closed his eyes, silently thanking Seto for the contact.

"What's wrong?" The words were soft. So soft that Yugi wasn't sure that they were even spoken. He just sighed quietly, the words that so badly wanted to be said stuck in his throat. Seto didn't press. He just held his boyfriend close. After what seemed like forever, Yugi spoke. "It's just.. It's.." Seto cut him off. "Don't tell me it's nothing." This caught Yugi by surprise. "What?"

"I know it's something. There's no point in trying to hide it. An idiot with absolutely no common sense could tell something is wrong by just looking at you." This statement brought a small, sad smile to Yugi's face. "It's just.. It still bothers me Seto. And, I know it's been months and I should be over it-" Again, he was cut off. "Yugi. It's going to upset you. I understand that. I would be a fool to think otherwise. I don't expect you to just get over someone that you shared everything with. Hell, you shared your own body and mind with him. I know it's going to bother you, Yugi."

Yugi stayed silent and let his mind process this. Then, he spoke once more. "Thank you.." Seto just snorted in response. "Don't thank me, you dweeb." "I want to. I want to thank you. For everything."

He didn't get a response after that. Suddenly, he felt himself get lifted up and carried back onto the bed, Seto laying down with Yugi in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Shh.." Seto shushed softly Yugi sighed quietly through his nose. It felt like they had laid there for an eternity and Yugi started to feel drowsy. "Seto..?" He received a hum in response. "I love you."

Seto didn't say anything. He just pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead, mumbling a soft "I love you, too."

Yugi eventually let himself drift off to sleep. Seto studied him for awhile, before sighing softly and letting sleep claim him as well.


	6. I'll hold you

Yugi was sitting on the couch. It was big and lonely. If he was honest, he wasn't quite used to it yet. He didn't know how Seto dealt with all of the excess space. He brought his knees to his chest, hugging them close. It was lonely.

He was lonely. Seto was upstairs, working. Yugi didn't want to bother him. Actually, that was a lie. He did want to bother him. He wanted to go and demand contact and attention from his boyfriend. But, his body didn't agree and, he stayed put.

Half of his mind screamed at him to just go and talk to Seto about how he was feeling. And the other? Well, it told him to stop being so selfish, to deal with his feelings by himself, to stop being weak. It told him to let Seto deal with more important things. Things that were more important than him.

And, what made it worse was, Yugi knew that if he actually did something, he probably wouldn't feel as bad. That, if he distracted himself, he would be better. But, he didn't. He stayed where he was, hugging his knees. Sitting soon turned to lying and, Yugi let sleep claim him.

When he awoke, it was because he felt himself get jostled. He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer on the couch and, he was moving. It suddenly dawned on him that he was being carried. He made a soft noise in confusion as he looked up to see Seto looking down at him.

He was softly shushed. "Go back to sleep, Yugi." And, he did. He was too tired to argue. So, he closed his eyes again. Moments passed, and he found himself lying on the bed, securely encased in his boyfriend's arms. He felt lips press against his forehead, and he smiled, letting himself drift back to sleep.


	7. I don't know what to say

Seto wanted to talk to Yugi. There had been some distance between the two that he wished to rectify. However, he didn't know how. He didn't even know if Yugi wanted to talk to him, or be alone. He didn't know if his presence was even required. He just knew that he couldn't stand this silence.

He didn't know why he didn't just go to Yugi and talk to him about what was going on. He wanted to see if his boyfriend was doing okay. Was this natural? He thought that he'd be used to the silence and the lack of presence that Yugi brought since, it had never existed like this before.

But, he wasn't used to it. It bothered him. Did it bother Yugi? Did Yugi feel the same way? If he did, were they both just hesitating? Why does it feel so hard? He wanted it to stop. He knew that he should probably be the one to stop it. Did he want it to stop? Did Yugi want it to stop? Was Yugi even bothered by it? If he asked, would he even tell him if he was?

So many questions filled the man's thoughts as he stared blankly at his computer. He knew that he probably wouldn't get any work done today. Should he go and see him? Talk to him about this? Would it solve anything? Or would it just be a waste of time? Why was this so complicated? All he had to do was talk to him about it. Maybe even just call him.

But, he wasn't used to this. This was a vulnerable feeling that he despised. He wanted it to go away, but he knew that it wouldn't just magically disappear. He knew he had to do something about it. For all he knew, he was the only one feeling like this. Something had to be done. He decided he would talk to Yugi about it after work. Or, should he go and demand to talk to him now? Even if he is busy? Even if he doesn't want to be bothered? He shook his head, sighing softly. It had to be done. The sooner the better, in this case.


	8. Tranquility

Voices were hushed and soft in the darkness. Sweet nothings and gentle, feathery words of affection were murmured into the ears of one of the two. Comfort was needed from one of them, the other worried about the potential of losing a family member. And comfort was received in the form of hugs and words and love, oh the sweet ways he was comforted.

Lingering touches and arms around him; fingers laced in his, stroking his hand. Soft, soft, everything was soft and he was handled delicately, the fears expelled from his mind and the tears kissed off his face. His shaking was stilled by the arms of his lover and he bathed in warm sweetness.

It was tranquil. Everything was tranquil, they were tranquil. They relished in the feeling of one another and the quiet voices of both of them. Gentle shushing was heard when the voice of the other grew louder and shaky as he expressed his fears and-

Oh, he was gentle. He cradled and kissed and listened and whispered. And everything was delicate, they were delicate. They were delicate with each other. Small, short fingers locked with long, large ones. Small arms cradling a large frame and long arms reciprocating a smaller one. They were soft and gentle and loving with each other. And, for now, everything was sweet.


	9. I'm sorry

Well, I almost started crying while writing this. Have fun.

* * *

Hurt suddenly filled Kaiba's being at the words of the one in front of him. Did Yugi really think that little of him? He supposed he couldn't really blame the younger man. In their teenage years, Kaiba had done his share of awful things to, not only Yugi, but his friends and family as well. Even so, Kaiba felt unbearably vulnerable. Things seemed to be falling apart in this moment and Kaiba had the overwhelming urge to close up and walk, no, run away. It was too powerful to ignore, and he honestly wished he could indulge.

Were such simple accusations supposed to hurt so much? How in the world could he tell the person he loved so dearly that this had hurt him? How did it even hurt him this much? Kaiba carefully constructed every single one of his walls and yet, Yugi never seemed to have a problem breaking them down or getting right through them. Kaiba could never beat him in anything and the pure thought alone made him bristle.

He found himself wanting to lash out; wanted to scream at the one in front of him that it simply wasn't true! His accusations couldn't be more false! But, Kaiba was left without the words to do so and he stared down at Yugi. Did Yugi even know? Did he know about the inner turmoil Kaiba was experiencing in that moment? Did he even know how much his words struck a cord within him and caused such pain? He felt frozen there, unable to speak or move while Yugi stared back at him.

'Do something!' Kaiba's mind screamed at him. He watched as Yugi's gaze fell as he started to turn away and suddenly-

Kaiba's hand reached out and snatched Yugi's wrist in his hand. Yugi turned to look at his boyfriend in shock. Kaiba never was good with expressing how he was feeling, so he'd let his actions speak for him instead. He leaned down and pulled Yugi close to him, embracing him tightly. Without explanation, tears gathered in his eyes but, Kaiba would rather die than let them fall. He quickly blinked them away and tightened his grip on Yugi.

"I love you." He said softly.

The man in his arms said nothing and Kaiba pulled back so he could look at Yugi, only to press a kiss to his forehead. Yugi closed his eyes in response and otherwise stayed silent.

"Yugi. I love you." He pressed another kiss to Yugi's face, only this time it was to one of his eyelids. He kissed the other one in return. And then his nose, then his cheeks, before gently pressing his forehead against Yugi's, closing his eyes to mirror him and spoke again.

"Forgive me. I love you."

Lips met, but it wasn't Kaiba who initiated the kiss this time. It was Yugi who leaned forward and gently engaged Kaiba in a soft lacing of their lips. Hands, fingers, they found each other and grasped each other in gestures of delicacy, all while pulling the other closer.

"I love you too, Seto." Yugi mumbled against his lips, pulling away and offering a small smile. "And, I forgive you."

Perhaps it was more than Kaiba deserved in that moment. But, even so, he couldn't bring himself to care. Things were mildly patched up for now, and they could always fix things more. They had the time for it. And, that was all that mattered to him, then.


	10. Can't sleep?

"I don't want to be alone right now." Was the quiet explanation from the one standing at the doorstep of the Kaiba manor. Kaiba looked down at Yugi, studying him. He tried to get a good look at his expression, at his face, but Yugi kept his eyes downcast, refusing to look at him.

"Why?" The question wasn't malicious. Merely curious as to why he was the one Yugi went to. Sure, they had a bit of a "thing" going on, but they had yet to go to the other in times of discomfort. Kaiba considered it purely experimental.

"I can only take the silence for so long, Kaiba."

"Can't sleep?" The question left his mouth before he could stop it and he mentally winced at the show of concern. Yugi responded with a small laugh, anyways.

"I haven't been able to really sleep in a few weeks."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Once more, the question wasn't full of maliciousness, but Yugi must've taken it that way or suddenly rethought his decision to show up. At least, that's what Kaiba saw from the way he recoiled.

"I.. I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Kaiba. I didn't mean to.. I-I'll leave." Yugi berated himself silently. Were they even at the stage of going to each other in times of need? Did that usually happen immediately? Yugi had no idea, especially with someone as cryptic as Kaiba. As he turned to leave, Kaiba spoke.

"Wait."

For the first time since Yugi showed up, he finally looked at Kaiba. Remembering back to his childhood, he remembered when he wasn't able to sleep, he'd always let Mokuba crawl in bed with him. Only then did he seem to really sleep. Stepping aside, he looked down at Yugi.

"Come in."

Weary and confused, Yugi tentatively stepped passed Kaiba and into the manor. Looking back, he saw that Kaiba had already shut the door and was heading to the stairs.

"Follow me."

Leading him upstairs, Kaiba walked to his own bedroom. Suddenly feeling hesitant, Yugi paused.

"I don't think I should-"

"Yugi." Kaiba let out a sigh and turned back to look down at him. Surprising Yugi and even himself, he took the younger man's hands in his own. "It's fine. Just come here."

And, within no time at all, Yugi was lying on Kaiba's bed, tucked away in his arms, held close to the one behind him and secure. For some reason, he felt a deep ache within his heart and yet, he felt safe.

"Kaiba, I..."

He felt gentle lips press the nape of his neck which made him trail off.

"Seto."

"I- What?"

"Call me Seto."

There was a pause. And Yugi felt a sudden burst of warmth accumulate inside of him as he smiled.

"Okay. Seto."

The lips on the back of his neck pulled up into a faint smile and Yugi closed his eyes, falling asleep quicker than he ever had while he was alone.


	11. Relax with me

As soon as Yugi walked into his office, the atmosphere felt off. The usually cheerful boy was unusually quiet and his smile seemed like it could slip off at the drop of a pen. He momentarily stopped typing to study his boyfriend. His posture was off as well, shoulders more slumped. Yet, he didn't say anything to give away his emotions.

"Hey, Seto! How was your day?" Even his voice sounded somewhat off. Flatter in tone, perhaps? Kaiba wondered when he started noticing these small details about Yugi, though he didn't dwell on it long. He wasted no time getting to the point of the matter.

"What's wrong with you?"

Yugi's flimsy smile fell off his face and was replaced by a look of shock.

"What?"

Kaiba resisted an eye roll as he repeated himself.

"What's wrong with you, Yugi?"

"I- Nothing, Seto. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Your whole demeanor has changed. I'd be a fool not to notice."

Yugi paused, pondering whether he should keep up his facade or be straight with him. Kaiba already knew that something was up. What would be the use of lying?

"It's… Nothing important, Seto. I've just had a bit of an off day and I don't feel the best."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, studying him. However, no matter how hard he looked, he only found honesty in Yugi's eyes.

"...Come here." Was the surprisingly soft reply that Yugi got and he wasted no time in going over to Kaiba. He tilted his head slightly, confusion evident in his features.

"What is it?"

Kaiba gently grabbed Yugi and brought him into his lap, Yugi placing his hands on Kaiba's chest.

"Just relax with me." He said as he moved Yugi so that his head was resting on his chest. Yugi let out a smile at the steady beat of Kaiba's heart and said, "I love you." before closing his eyes. Kaiba smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"And I you, Yugi."

The two just rested there, Yugi eventually falling asleep, and Kaiba taking a much needed break from his work.


End file.
